Yoshis Nightmare Part 2
Alone... I slowly turned crazy in this Game as everything around me was just turning into a huge Glitch Pile I flee from the gitches but they keep coming back and get faster and stronger each second they exist. If I touched them I would explode probably but I don't wanna find out but soon the Glitches got smart and start eating the world around slow trapping me.... As soon as the got me I started to absorb the Glitches more and more until I was the Glitch I call myself Yoxxxish to be honest I am still working on my name but I guess Yoshi EXE sounds good aswel. I was the most powerful glitch in the universe so I glitches every Mario Game ever... every 1000th copy of a Mario game has me in it. If curse a game I curse the whole console with it if it's a emulator every single file has my name it as a extansion .Yoxxxish if you run the file your PC starts melting away. Marios Return? Mario raised up from my glitch hell and said Mario:You Mother Fu fu fu fuf fu Mario couldn't talk as he was Glitching out and turning ito a puddle of Pixels corrupting him to a Data Yoshi aswell which I deleted later on as it had no good powers like I have created a BowserXultimate though as I only work together with him he made sure that I can be runned I made sure he posses those that just lost their consol or PC to infect other devices so that I can control everything... Yet I still didn't know if Mario gave up on his Plan or tries to revive himself so he can beat me and Bowser but I know that he can't revive infinite times as he has a self destruct in his data that takes out his powers if he attacked me in anyway Final Battel Suddenly Patrixxxx appeared I knew that our Powerlevel had to be identical so I just fused with him to make him the ultimate Glitch he made the Matrix Glitch out and reseted the whole universe ruling it as the ultimate Glitch Creator he can't be seen or heard if you get attacked by him... you just feel how you get digitalized into a glitch monster of him. Suddenly the Last Boss appeared and it was nobody else then... Quario hes the evilest entity of them all as it is the Ultimate Form of Mario EXE he's the only one who could defeat us though if he was smart enough... Quario:Well Well Well if it isn't Yahoo Yahoo yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayyayayayayayayayayayayayyayayayayayahoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Yoshixxxx:Time freezing plus manipilation.... Quario glitched around as he paus buffered he yaahoos but I unpaused him in the right moment and he lost all his speed then I puched him once and he exploded to a flood of blood reincarnading him again stronger then before... But I created a sphere of glitching darkness and pushed it into Quarios heart corrupting him into shadow Data... which actually made him even stronger then he was before Final Boss Part 2 Quario turned into a Shadow Monster that shots beams of darkness.... He Shoot one at me which turned me into Omega Ultra shadow Sanic EXE GX My Ultra Form made Quario Explode into shadow Pixels that I corrupted into a shiny shadow Ball of doom which Finally Destroyed him for good I unfused with Patrixxxxx and Became a normal Glitch Yoshi while Patrixxxx destroyed the entire Universe for good and turned himself into a real starfish as his Job was done and he flies still across the big empty void imortal and untouchable thanks to the existence of himself and only himself